masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Temporaryeditor78/comic artists dramatis personae: evolution to foundation
well, it's probably fair game to critique all ME comics released so far based on their visual merit. everything's been said and whined about the stories, Mass Effect: Foundation is complete, and as of this writing only the omnibus collection is on scheduled release. been planning for a long time to make this, but more important things just kept getting in the way. the day i release this is the day i finally felt like, "fuck it. artists: the good, the bad, the ugly - now or never." i'm not counting interactives like genesis and genesis 2. michael atiyeh *colorist: everything first off, let's begin with the dark horse guy who got coloring credit for all comics to date (incidentally, also because he's first in an alpha order list). for the most part, he knows how to work with differing styles, keeping schemes consistent across the works. his flattest works tend to be those with tony parker below, though when he does go vibrant even shoddy lineart turns passable. his professional accounts and other works can be easily googled. garry brown *page art: Mass Effect: Homeworlds 3, Mass Effect: Foundation 7 *page & cover: Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best specializes in rough, heavy, sketchy lineart. which, unfortunately, turns most of his characters into borderline stick figures even when in focus. tends to be better in moody environmental shots. HWLB Dillard portrait.png MEHWLBSpoiler.png HWLB Invectus.png Homeworlds Garrus Vakarian squad.png Archangel and his team.png Homeworlds Lantar Sidonis.png Foundation 7 - trail of destruction.png Foundation 7 - jack's face.png Foundation 7 - biotic swirl.png apparently, he can also do good stuff - only if the work's a relative one-off, like that locutus piece he did (google it) or the cover for Mass Effect: He Who Laughs Best. i'd think he gets sloppy when burdened with multipage commissions. massimo carnevale *cover art: Mass Effect: Evolution (main), Mass Effect: Invasion (main) guy who did the regular covers for invasion and evolution. i'm getting a retroish vibe on his work, in keeping with the prequel settings, though i would argue it's more justified in evolution's case given it's set decades earlier. stylized photorealism, i'd say it works. more examples of his art can also be googled easily. benjamin carré *all Mass Effect: Foundation covers disappointment would be an understatement when you see this guy's cover work then compare it to most foundation pages. maybe bioware didn't have enough money to commission him beyond covers, maybe none of them had the will to commit further, etc. apparently maintains an account at deviantart here, and has enough non-mass effect art on google results. matthew clark *pencils: Mass Effect: Foundation 5, Mass Effect: Foundation 6 *collaborations: drew geraci - inks: Mass Effect: Foundation 5, sean parsons - inks: Mass Effect: Foundation 6 personally, clark and company's run is the highlight of the foundation series. few derpfaces, superb synergy with mr. atiyeh's coloring, acceptable levels of detail degradation on far shots, it's a wonder why they only had these two issues to work with. nothing unique with the style, but i'd say it's more close in line with what i expected in comic art. this unupdated site here is apparently clark's. this twitter, however, is certainly his. Foundation 5 - rasa mugshot.png Foundation 6 - rescue op.png Foundation 5 - jacob party hard.png Foundation 5 - gunfight pose.png Foundation 5 - TIM mugshot.png Foundation 6 - torthak charshot.png Foundation 6 - lakshmi charshot 3.png Foundation 6 - plucky sidekick of a sidekick.png Foundation 5 - rasa at attention.png jean diaz *all art in Mass Effect: Inquisition makes identifiable faces, but sometimes flounders on posture. apparently operates a personal site here. Inquisition - bailey's promotion.png Pallin Inquisition 1.png Bailey Incursion.png omar francia *page art: Mass Effect: Redemption, Mass Effect: Evolution, Mass Effect: Invasion, Mass Effect: Homeworlds 4, Mass Effect: Foundation 1 *page & cover: Mass Effect: Blasto: Eternity is Forever *collaborations: manuel silva - page art: Mass Effect: Evolution (co-credit) the guy who worked on the first incarnation of the franchise in comics, redemption. then a couple other projects. he sucks at making asari, and it shows in redemption. vastly improved in invasion. other races he can depict reasonably well ever since. he's also responsible for the first visual depiction of a female turian. has a deviantart, an all-but-abandoned blogspot, and a twitter. Liara Redemption.png Invasion Aria T'Loak.png Anto defends Omega.png Cerberus try to recover Shepard.png Evolution - general williams charbox.png Cerberus is taking Omega.png Foundation Brooks.png Foundation 1 - espionage 101.png Foundation 1 - the reveal.png Aria is a prisoner.png Invasion Oleg Petrovsky portrait.png Evolution Abrudas portrait.png Evolution Ben Hislop portrait.png A fight in the landing bay.png Saren and his personnal husks.png Liara meets Aria.png Liara is looking for a solution against the Reapers.png Evolution Eva Core portrait.png eduardo francisco *page art: Mass Effect: Homeworlds 1, Mass Effect: Incursion, Mass Effect: Conviction (page & cover) thin lines and flimsy detailing when it comes to far faces. and he does tend to draw them from a distance. on the rare occasion he does mugshots, the results are passably recognizable. even then, he doesn't make them huge unlike other artists. his most polished work is conviction. the lineart inking in his homeworlds issue actually feels skipped compared to earlier efforts. he does draw a lean aria though. deviantart here, twitter here. if google is to be believed, despite the prevalence of meatheads on his ME run he does have a vested interest in drawing the female form. Homeworlds Joshua Sanders.png James Vega and his uncle.png Red sand user.png James Vega recruited to escort Shepard.png Homeworlds Emilio Vega.png James Vega young.png Collectors meet the Blue Suns.png Aria Incursion.png Conviction David Anderson.png mike hawthorne *cover art: Mass Effect: Homeworlds (alt) he makes one good panorama. just click the homeworlds link. personally felt off-put by liara's face though. maintains a personal site and links to other social media accounts here. ben huen *cover art: Mass Effect: Invasion (NY comic con exclusive cover art) no idea what his comic piece looks like, but he did contribute a bunch of concept art for the games. see them here. they're good enough for the artbooks shipped with the games. daryl mandryk *cover art: Mass Effect: Redemption it's the job of the cover artist to hook potential buyers with impressive visuals, interior content be damned. omar francia's first effort in the franchise is redemption, and it shows. meanwhile, mandryk's covers are good enough by themselves... except for that FIVE-fingered Tazzik. go look at the redemption page. maintains a personal site and a wordpress. anthony palumbo *cover art: Mass Effect: Homeworlds (main) par for the course, excellent main covers that give no indication of the actual artstyles in the comics. i was wondering why his style looks familiar, turns out he seems to have made some stuff for magic: the gathering. granted he illustrated cards well beyond the time i stopped playing, but still. unmistakeable 80s-90s fantasy vibe in his homeworlds work. doesn't seem to be an online sort of guy, nor his works widely circulated. seemingly abandoned portfolio site. tony parker page art: Mass Effect: Foundation 2, Mass Effect: Foundation 3, Mass Effect: Foundation 4, Mass Effect: Foundation 8, Mass Effect: Foundation 9, Mass Effect: Foundation 10, Mass Effect: Foundation 11, Mass Effect: Foundation 12, Mass Effect: Foundation 13 ah yes, this guy. definitely a contributing factor to foundation's generally crappy feel, mac's writing notwithstanding. sameface, check. most of the time paired with derpface. Foundation 3 - brooks mugshot.png Foundation - rasa brooks mugshot trollface.png Foundation 4 - rahna mugshot.png Foundation 4 - rahna charbox.png Foundation 3 - ashley mugshot.png Foundation 8 - rasa debrief.png Foundation 11 - miranda mugshot.png Foundation 3 - donkey mugshot.png Foundation 8 - miranda's face.png Foundation 10 - hock mugshot.png Foundation 9 - miranda mugshot.png Foundation 9 - rasa mugshot.png Foundation 8 - Rasa delirious.png Foundation - rasa brooks button.png Foundation 8 - miranda mugshot.png sometimes you gotta wonder if he's even trying. Foundation 4 - brooks derp.png Foundation 4 - kaidan drama.png Foundation - kai leng floaty head properbox.png Foundation 8 - poison.png Foundation 12 - thane training.png Foundation 11 - bridge crew dakka.png Foundation 3 - dog squad hooah.png Foundation 4 - kaidan and dad.png Foundation - Jasox charbox.png Foundation 3 - dog squad trekking.png Foundation 11 - brother massani + squad.png Foundation 11 - garkko charshot.png Foundation 13 - stand for something.png Foundation 8 - the clone.png occasionally, he proves he has it in him. maybe it's the explosions, maybe not. his tuchanka and bekenstein sceneries do qualify here, but i've chosen not to up them in favor of more story-relevant shots. get the issues on your own. Foundation 11 - zaeed mugshot.png Foundation 13 - rasa mugshot.png Foundation 13 - mistrust.png Foundation 10 - clueless guards.png Foundation - wrex happytime.png Foundation 8 - momentkiller.png Foundation 3 - dead dog squad.png Foundation 11 - exes team up.png Foundation 11 - impera defense garrison.png Foundation 11 - owned ship crew.png Foundation 11 - spaceship infiltration.png Foundation 10 - bekenstein frenchie.png Foundation 4 - kaidan mugshot.png Foundation 9 - omni-pose.png Foundation 11 - lover's quarrel.png Foundation 8 - kai leng mugshot.png Foundation 4 - vyrnnus charbox.png not to be confused with the spurs point guard. the art guy apparently has a site here. joe quinones *cover art: Mass Effect: Evolution (alt) has more of a conventional look to his art than mr. carnevale. of particular note is that T&A posing on eva core. as with other cover artists, his works are easily found on the web. paul renaud *cover art: Mass Effect: Invasion (alt, anniv special) if you have vertically-oriented screens his invasion works are very wallpaperable. small wonder google results on him are epic pin-ups. chris staggs *page art: Mass Effect: Homeworlds 2 distinctively lanky people and turians with undefinable faces. he even manages to make volus look slim. Tali is harmed.png Tali begin her Pilgrimage.png Homeworlds Jacobus portrait.png i'm... not actually sure if http://www.staggsart.com/ is his, apparently he's not much of an internet person as well. outside homeworlds, the guy seems to have penciled some jobs over at marvel. everyone in common even the crappiest page artist among them can make beautiful environment shots, that much is certain. goes with having handy 3d references, i guess. Category:Blog posts